The present invention relates to a quick setting hydraulic vise or workholding device having a stationary jaw disposed toward the operator from the work receiving space and a movable back jaw disposed more remotely from the operator which has a release condition wherein it may be easily adjusted in any position within its range, quick acting worm thread means for locking of the back jaw near gripping position, and hydraulic means for quickly setting the movable back jaw in tightly gripping relation with the work.
Heretofore, many types of workholding vises have been produced, some of which are manually screw operated to move the movable jaw toward and away from the fixed jaw, or wherein motor means are provided for power activation of the clamping jaw structure. Some of such devices have involved manual positioning of the movable jaw member in proximate relation to the work and then activation of a hydraulic system to achieve final quick action clamping.
However, the present invention provides a quick set hydraulic vise construction wherein the stationary jaw is positioned towards the operator from the work receiving zone and is located toward the operator from the adjustable jaw, particularly adapting the system for use on a numerically controlled machine such that the datum line enables all programming to be in the first quadrant. The movable jaw is easily and quickly set at any position within its range, and is designed to allow maximum use of the working space of the machine while holding its front-to-back dimension as small as is practicable. It enables manual setting of the movable jaw to approximate work gripping position and provides a quick acting worm thread and handle device for adjustment of the rear movable jaw position, and hydraulic piston means for setting the movable jaw in a manner which grips the work tighter as load is applied and prevents upward movement as the jaw is tightened.
Other objects, advantages and capabilities of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawings illustrating a preferred embodiment of the invention.